


Cat and Snake

by StarsAreMyOcean



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: First Time, Implied Multi-relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsAreMyOcean/pseuds/StarsAreMyOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Liz encourages the boys to get closer in and out of the bedroom.<br/>Mood Song: “Drink You Sober” Bitter:Sweet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat and Snake

A heavy purse and keys thudded on the counter as their flustered owner clicked away gathering the rest of her bags. She had wanted to be on the road a couple hours ago so she wasn’t arriving at the hotel late. Work, and worse, her partners had other plans and now she wasn’t going to arrive until close to midnight. A phone call was in order whenever she finally got on the road. She was going out of state to a wedding for a friend of hers from the FBI training academy.

She was supposed to bring a plus one. That was no longer happening. Nope. She would be flying solo this weekend and loving every moment of the peace that freedom brought her. Both of her options were driving her insane right now and it was high time they figured things out on their own. Her job title was profiler, not mediator or babysitter to two jealous men.

“Keen, you have to be kidding me. You really expect me to be stuck with him all weekend?” one hand was on his chest, the other shot across the room, waving wildly at Reddington.

“Put that hand down Donald. You almost look interested with gestures like that.” he rolled his eyes and shook his head, “Lizzy it pains me to say this, but I agree with Donald. You leave us alone together and I can’t promise one of us won’t end up hogtied and drooling on the carpet when you return.” he cocked his head sideways, one eyebrow reaching towards his hairline.

“I’d like to see you try.” Ressler was now glaring at Red.

“I am done with the little pissing match you two are having. Figure it out.” her eyes were wide, and her hands were splayed open. She didn’t dare let them close or she might just punch the both of them. “Go to a game or a museum or something. Get to know each other a more intimately. I don’t care. Just do something that changes the tone of this scene before I get back.” with that, she grabbed her bags and was off. The door to the condo slammed shut behind her.

“Well that was a thrill.” the sarcasm dripped from Red’s lips.

“Ya, a real treat. So what the hell are we going to do?” he face bore a fierce scowl and his arms were crossed. The two of them stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Red finally broke their standoff by settling into the nearby couch with a sigh.

“We could continue our little duel or we could settle this diplomatically, for Elizabeth.” his tone was flat, an attempt to mask his displeasure.

“I’m listening.” his arms unlocked to rest his hands upon his hips. He was hesitant, interested for sure, but definitely hesitant as to what this grand idea might entail.

“I propose we each come up with an activity we personally enjoy and we make it a day.” he shrugged, it was really the only sensible solution that might not involve a knock down, drag out brawl between them.

“Fine. Seems fair enough. Long as your activity doesn’t involve me in the cargo hold of your jet been flown to who knows where.” it would be just like Red to play dirty poker and ship him off somewhere for a few weeks.

“And that yours keeps my head firmly atop my shoulders. I haven’t forgotten that you still wish you could take me down single-handedly.” they had been working well alongside each other on the team, but he knew where Ressler’s intentions lay most days.

* * *

“I can’t believe she’s making us do this.” Ressler said as he flipped burgers. All he wanted to do was spend some time at the range. It had been a long week, and only getting longer with this lovely assignment from Liz. Nothing soothed the soul more than perforating cardboard targets.

“The things we do for our girl dear Donald.” he was gently puffing away on a cigar, letting his head roll backwards in an attempt to relax. It was the first weekend in a while where he had no business and he had wanted to spend it in the quiet with a nice bottle of liqueur and a good book. The patties sizzled on the hot grate of the grill as delicious smells wafted over the porch. Red had to give Ressler some credit, he was quite the cook. It smelled divine.

“How you want the burger Reddington?” Ressler turned and pointed the flipper at the man.

“Medium please. Don’t need it charred into a briquette.” he rose from the chair to gather the fixings for their meal, laying them on the small outdoor table. “Have you given any more thought as to what you’d like to do tomorrow?”

A wicked idea sparked in Ressler’s head. He had really been looking forward to shooting this weekend, why not set up a competition with Red? Honestly, considered himself a better shot than Reddington and he desperately wanted to test the man out.

“How would you feel about spending some time at the range? Pistols, five stages, lowest score?” he had a few scenarios in mind from his before bed readings. He scooped the burgers onto plates and turned the grill off.

“Sounds like fun. I hope you’re ready for a challenge, I don’t go down without a fight.” it might be fun to spend the day rolling around playing gunslinger with Donald. He took the plate from the man and began to assemble his burger. “Might you consider a counter challenge?” he queried before taking a large bite, juices running down his chin, dripping onto the plate.

“All ears.” the ketchup oozed everywhere when he squeezed the bottle.

“An evening of fine drinks and a battle of wits. You ever play chess?” he knew the man was intelligent. He had been following him for over five years and was only ever a step or two behind. But he had never pulled in front, so surely this would be a victory for Red.

“Played semi-competitively with some of the guys at the academy. Great game for practicing a lot of the vital skills agents rely on. Won a few tournaments.” both men bore expressions of smugness. Neither of them had been particularly keen on their assignment from Liz just a few hours ago, but now, things were looking bright.

It might turn out to be a fun day after all.

* * *

“Alright final stage…” Ressler popped up from behind a target at the far end of the range. “We have six targets, two non-threats. You need to use cover where available” he was pointing out the targets and gesturing at the barricades on his way back to Red at the start of the course.

“Our scenario: you are going to be performing some financial transactions at a securities exchange when this sophisticated criminal gang begins taking traders at gunpoint. They are forcing them to make transactions to bogus accounts. Save the traders. Best two shots on target, unlimited scoring. Any questions?” he was now standing behind Red, waiting to issue further commands.

“Range is hot. Load and make ready.” he watched Red’s hands as loaded the gun and reholstered. The man put his hands on the back of his head and turned to smirk at Ressler. “Are you ready?” Red simply faced back down range in acknowledgement. “Standby.” and with a beep of the timer, he was off.

//

Once Ressler had made sure the range was once again cold, the two began the process of scoring Red’s round and it had been his best of the day. It was going to be close. Ressler needed to bring his A game if he wanted to best Reddington today.

“Time to switch positions Donald. Your turn to shoot, my turn to take control.” his phrasing earned him a dirty look from Ressler. It was so easy to ruffle his feathers.

“Shut-up and give the commands Reddington.” he shoved the plugs in his ears, unamused. He watched Red lick his lips and smirk before he began.

//

With a final pull of the trigger, the hammer fell and the range was clear. Ressler wasn’t happy with that final run. The time had been great, but he knew three of his shots were -3 and that might have been just enough to put Red on top. He watched the man as he tallied the day's scores, the wicked sparkle in his eyes growing ever brighter.

Not waiting for the final result, he began to angrily break down their setup. Why hadn’t he slowed down just a bit and focused a little harder? He was better than this and it was frustrating that he lost because of careless errors. All he wanted right now was an ice cold shower to wash the stink of failure off him. And he would be damned if Red beat him to the shower.

“Let’s go or you can get your own damn ride back.” he barked at the man.

* * *

Ressler was still stewing in the chair when Red got out of the shower so he took his time in getting dressed. He picked out a cool linen shirt and one of his favorite ties. His head swayed a bit as he nestled the knot tight to his neck. When he came back to the living room, he saw that Ressler had taken the initiative and set up the board and clock. He sauntered over the the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and two glasses. Setting them on the table next to Ressler, he settled down into the chair across from him.

“Shall we begin?” Their match started off quickly, each vying for perfect control of the board.

//

As pieces dwindled, the pace slowed a bit, but the intensity was still very much alive. Ressler gave the board a once over and realized he had Red in two moves. Donald, still bitter from his defeat in the morning is only too happy to inform him of this fact.

“Want to call it a game now? I have you in two moves.” he wanted a chance to gloat and bragging certainly wasn’t beneath him. Ressler watched Red’s eyes carefully survey the board. They rapidly flicked to and fro, calculating every possible move. His face contorted in disgust when he realized Ressler was right. He looked up, their eyes locking. Red stood, grabbed a cigar and wandered towards the porch.

Ressler wasn't having it: Red had been teasing him all day and he wanted the satisfaction of his victory. Tossing his head back, he polished off his drink and followed Red. He quickly passed the man and slammed his hand against the door to the porch. Red just leaned in closer to him, almost in challenge.

Each tried to one up the other in this game of dominance and desire. A touch here, a poke there. Finally, Ressler has had it and grabs Red's wrists, spinning him around to press his face into the glass of the door. His growing erection pressed into Red’s thighs. Both men are equally aroused at this point, the whole day had been a tease leading to this moment. Liz did say she wanted them to get to know each other a little more intimately. Ressler could see Red smirking against the glass. He wanted to wipe that smirk off his face, assert himself as top dog. He adjusted his grip so he could hold Red’s wrists firmly with one hand. With his now free hand, he quickly loosened the silk tie about his partners neck. When it was unknotted, he whipped it from the man’s neck and quickly wrapped it about his wrists.

But Red had other plans.

He carefully adjusted his position and his hands found Ressler’s crotch. He massaged the firm cock through his pants, an action which caught Ressler off guard. His grip loosened before he could finish knotting the tie. Red worked his hands free from their restraint and pinned Ressler to the wall, arms above his head. Leaning in close, he inhaled deeply and ran his nose across the man’s jaw. Reaching his ear, he slowly licked his earlobe, then nibbled his way down his neck.

When he got to Ressler’s collar, he pulled the fabric in his mouth, attempting to work the button free with his teeth and tongue. He managed to pop the button through the hole and returned to his prisoner's face. Red elegantly twisted the man around so his arms were wrapped around himself. He was now standing behind Ressler, pressing his fully erect cock into his backside.

He gently guided Ressler to the bedroom. Once there, he continued to unbutton his shirt until the man's very muscular chest was exposed. He slipped his hand inside the open shirt, tracing the carved pectoral muscles, and tickling his fingers down the valley in the middle to play with each very pronounced abdominal muscle. His hand found a belt buckle and quickly worked it and the zipper free.

Ressler’s breath hitched a bit when Red slipped his hand in his pants, sliding it down his shaft. He continued his expedition, reaching down to knead testicles like warm balls of dough. After a minute of the teasing, and a few deep moans from Ressler, Red slid his hand along the man’s thigh and worked the pants down a very tight ass. He eased him on to the bed at which point he sauntered over to the nightstand and extracted a bottle of lubrication, being sure to place the unopened bottle on the sheets, right in Ressler’s line of sight.

“Tell me Donald, what does a man like you enjoy in his sexual encounters?” he unbuttoned his own shirt, discarding it to the floor. Ressler rolled his head to the side, to look at the man standing behind him.

“Being the one in control, that’s for sure. I don’t do the submissive partner thing. Let’s just say, you’re the only exception. Never wanted it and never thought it would be with a guy of all people.” he hated to admit it, but Red’s presence was overwhelming and so easily drew lust from whomever he was interacting with. “I do enjoy a little scratching though and I have always been curious what my lovers have felt like as I press their faces into the bed, so have at.”

Red just smiled at him, appreciative of how open he was being. He finished stripping and stood for a moment, savoring what lay in wait on the bed. Sitting on the bed next to Ressler, he gently moved the man into a better position, stacking pillows under his hips before grabbing the bottle of lube. Red poured a small palmful into his left hand and rubbed it over his right fingers, being sure to give them a thorough coating while simultaneously warming the liquid. He knew there was nothing worse than having cold lube where he was going. Ressler had never engaged in anything like this before and Red wanted to make sure that his first foray was pleasant.

Taking his left hand, he parted Ressler’s ass cheeks. The inner muscle twitched at the sudden rush of air exposing tender bits. Carefully, he pressed one finger in and was greeted with a soft hiss. The muscle contracted quick. When it finally relaxed once more, he dared to insert another and move them both about. Ressler started to sway into the motion. Red gently scratched along Ressler's ass to get the man to settle down, his whole body shuddering in response.

“How’re you doing Donald?” he wanted to check in with him to see how he was feeling.

“Fine. Feels strange, but I can’t say it doesn’t feel good.” he could still form a coherent sentence so Red knew he could continue to work him harder. He continued his teasing, adding more lube and fingers as needed until Ressler’s asshole was sufficiently stretched and greedy for something more.

Pulling his fingers out, Red slathered himself with the lube. His own member twitching as the cold liquid dripped down his shaft. After spreading the liquid, he eased himself into Ressler, careful to pause along the way as his body adjusted. When he was fully inserted, he bent over Ressler’s back, biting his shoulder blade. He grabbed the back of Ressler’s neck, forcing him hard into the bed as his thrusting became faster and more frantic. Muffled moans met his ears and before he knew it, he had cum.

The squirming underneath him let him know his partner felt the sudden release and was close to doing the same. Red reached around, shoving the pillows out of the way so he could grab the base of Ressler’s cock. His hand glided up and down, occasionally wrapping fingers across the head with a delicate squeeze. A few more passes and he felt him twitching in release as the hot, sticky fluid ran down Red’s hand.

Finally pulling out, Red looked around for something to clean up. With a sigh, he grabbed his shirt. Next time he would have to remember towels. But now, he didn't have the energy to walk to the bathroom. He was tired from the day and right now, he just wanted to clean them both and fall asleep. He rolled Ressler on to his side, cleaning him thoroughly before turning and cleaning himself. He replaced the pillows at the head of the bed and grabbed a blanket. With gentle encouragement, he got Ressler to move up. Red lay down next to him and tossed the blanket over the both of them.

“That was...an experience.” he was breathing fast. He was still trying to process how he felt, and what he thought. All he knew what that it had actually been quite pleasant and he might want to repeat it in the future. He softly chuckled.

“Indeed.” he had enjoyed himself immensely. It was nice finally breaking that shared tension. He threw and arm over Ressler as sleep claimed them both.

* * *

When they awoke in the morning, they realized how much of a mess they had made in the past few days. Clothes strewn about the bedroom, targets and chess pieces everywhere, and dishes still in the sink. Liz would be back in a few hours and if the place looked like this she would tear both their heads off. They hurriedly cleaned everything before sharing a shower. Ressler blushed profusely when Reddington suggested it, but he ended up enjoying it when Red took the time to wash his back.

//

Tumblers of the door clicked into place, announcing Liz’s arrival home. A smile broke across her face when she saw them sharing a lunch. She didn’t need all the details, not now at least, but it looks like they had finally figured out whatever was going on between them.

**Author's Note:**

> Ressler's shooting scenario courtesy [this IDPA blog](http://www.idpa.com/blog/post/2015/02/07/SW-Indoor-Nationals-Stage-13-Cubical-Craze.aspx).  
> I think this will be part of a series about Red/Liz/Ress and their individual relationships as well as their poly relationship.


End file.
